Out of the Storm: The Board Game
Description Out of the Storm: The Board Game is a survival board game that puts you and two other players in a fight for survival against a deadly storm in the forest outside of Urbi Lupi. It's up to you to work as a team or work alone in your fight for survival. The goal of the game is to survive; it doesn't require that the other two survive as well. Plot OotS: TBG is a top down, survival board game that spins off the story of Out of the Storm. Instead of following Val on her journey of survival, this allows you and two other players to take control of some of those who faced the storm. Creating your own survival story as you face the dangers of nature, bandits, the super natural, dangerous creatures, and the other players should they turn against you. Platforms and Release Date The game will be playable on PC and mobile. The open beta will launch Fall 2016. Playable Characters Val A young woman who left Urbi Lupi in an effort to avoid the riots that were beginning to take place in the city's streets. Her escape was poorly timed however as she found herself running from bandits and into a storm. Enyo Reinar Regions The forest is divided into several regions, each with their own landmarks, benefits, and hazards. The Clearing This is the area everyone's story begins. A cabin out in a clearing atop a small cliff. From here players can work their way out as they try to gather supplies, fend off threats, and decide how they are going to work with or against the other players. Layout The area is tucked alongside cliffs of the region, with the cabin being situated on one of the highest reachable locations. There aren't a lot of resources near the cabin and you'll soon find yourself traveling down into what is considered "The Clearing" of the map. This area is easy to travel with few obstacles or major threats but lacks any substantial resources. The Scarlett Moon Camp This camp, long abandoned by its founders, still offers some valuable resources left behind and yet to be scavenged by the bandits in the region. Keep an eye out for potential hazards as there is a reason the place hasn't been picked clean just yet. Layout The camp is divided into a few subregions. The center of the camp served as the training grounds and is thus mostly cleared of obstacles. There's the captain's quarters elevated slightly above the rest of the camp to the north/northeast side of the camp. Then there's several smaller buildings on the outskirts of the camp, some of which can be explored much like the Captain's Quarters as long as you're careful and able to figure out how to bypass the obstacles put in front of you. Spectre's Chasm The Spectre's Chasm was given its name due to the history it has had for the number of lives claimed from those who lost their footing or were otherwise thrown into the chasm. Spirits have been rumored to be traveling through the gorge within and has only further established the chasm's name. Layout There is a lot of uneven terrain in this region that takes careful planning to traverse quickly and effectively. A misstep in the wrong direction can send you down the wrong path, injured, or possibly even dead. For every hazard though, there is a reward. Many have died trying to pass through the chasm and bandits have come to scavenge supplies only to find themselves caught in a blizzard, dying next to the poor souls they hoped to rob. Landmarks There are several small caves and not one, but two caverns to be explored in this region. One can be found behind a frozen waterfall and the other can be found through the gorge heading North (heading back towards the Clearing but a few hundred feet below). Both of which have some puzzles to solve first before you are allowed entry. --- The Cliff The cliff is the most southern part of the map. It can be accessed by traveling through The Specter's Chasm alongside the western paths. The cliff allows you to cross over the river that splits the majority of the map in two and most players early on will have to take this route in order to access the other half of the map. More experienced players may be able to find ways to bypass this portion of the map though it is recommended that even if you do so that you come back to this region later as it does offer a fair amount of resources. Note that the cliff as seen in the concept above depicts a radio tower where as in the game itself the structure is much different. This might suggest that at one point the world Novus Anima was based on followed the end of a modern civilization. Layout The layout of the region has not been released publicly yet. Things to Note * Some plants are poisonous so be careful what you eat * Val keeps a journal, among other things it allows you to study plants, animals, and your environment in order to understand and get the most out of your time. (Know which plants are poisonous, how much food an animal will give you, etc.) * Some resources are used for multiple crafts. Deciding between firewood and arrows could mean life or death * There is a day and night cycle, you need to behave accordingly * Nights are even colder than the day, take shelter or risk freezing as you gather resources of the night * The blizzard picks up and dies down throughout the day, plan accordingly and don't get buried in the snow * Animals get caught in traps while you're away, be sure to check on them before something else does * Larger resources such as wood must be carried or dragged by a sled back to the cabin * Smaller resources such as herbs can be packed away in a bag * Val can carry a limited number of tools at any given time, plan ahead and prepare accordingly * Fish are a good source of food once you have a fishing pole or fishing spear, just be sure the river isn't frozen over where you're trying to fish Creating Content for the Game? Consider reading the following... Lycans The Scarlett Moon Urbi Lupi Appearance The Storm